The present invention comprises a new and distinct geranium cultivar, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a seed parent "Casino" (patent pending) and the pollen parent "Blues" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,373).
This new geranium cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new plants with pink colored flowers in semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1988 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.